sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm,4 which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind Role in the series Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. According to his character profile in ''Sonic Generations, he is an optimist. Although seemingly serious on the outside, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature.7Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naivete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright stupid. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise-perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtler tools of manipulators. He apparently has a competitive streak and gets a little snotty and a prickly attitude in the heat of the moment, as seen in Sonic Rivals 2; when you play as him and pass your rival, he'll say, "I'm better." or if you win a race or battle, he says, "Who's the best?" In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, when you win a race he says, "I am not to be trifled with!" and in Sonic Free Riders he sneers "'LATER!'" upon cruising past a fellow competitor. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he generally refers to the Iblis monsters and Eggman's robots as "trash," and typically congratulates himself with a smug tone upon dispatching a roomful of them. When meeting anyone that gets in his way, particularly in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver can be very short-tempered and bossy towards anyone that's not explicitly helping him in his mission, sometimes even becoming directly hostile and start a fight on a bad choice of words. When Silver is not focused on his current mission or does not have a task at hand, however, he is very friendly, helpful, and a good companion to have around. Relationships Sonja Farrington Sonja and Silver are good friends. In Sonja's Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 at the ending, he asks Sonja how long she and Alister are dating, which Sonja replies that she has been dating with Alister for a month now. Sienna Willow Silver the Hedgehog's love interest. He always encouraging her whatever it's something scary. Sienna Willow always blushes when she is thinking about Silver. According to Sienna, when she first look at him, she thinks that he is really dreaming and handsome. Sonic the Hedgehog In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic is claimed by Mephiles to be the "Iblis Trigger" that set Iblis free years before Silver's time, thus dooming the world to ruin. Initially, Silver was bent on stopping Sonic from unleashing Iblis into the world, speaking of the "Iblis Trigger" with loathing. However, he found his resolve and hostility towards Sonic wavering after seeing the way that Amy revered him as a hero. He changed his mind entirely after discovering that Mephiles had lied to him about Sonic. He therefore let go of his hate and helped Sonic through Kingdom Valley, and the two of them eventually befriended. Since Elise blew out the Flames of Disaster at the end of the game, Sonic and Silver never met during this adventure leaving them with no personal relation or knowledge of each other until later games in the series. In Sonic Rivals, he and Sonic encounter each other for the first time. Sonic raises an eyebrow at Silver's "attitude" when they meet and the two did not exactly see eye-to-eye, so they battle each other throughout the rest of the game. At the end of the game though, Silver willingly teams up with Sonic and came to respectfully acknowledge his bravery. When they meet again in Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is again competitive towards Sonic and his partner, Tails. In these games, at least, Silver seems to find Sonic and his carefree attitude annoying, harboring an opinion of the blue hedgehog similar to Shadow's. It's likely that Sonic's apparent inability to take things seriously rubs Silver the wrong way. In Sonic Generations, Silver's relationship with Sonic seems to have improved and is lot friendlier. After he is convinced that Sonic is the real Sonic and not an imposter, Silver happily hands over his Chaos Emerald and, later, gladly accepts Sonic's challenges to a rematch, claiming that it should be fun. After time was restored, Silver and Shadow show up and celebrate at Sonic's surprise birthday party. In Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Silver, after being defeated in Cubyrinth, casually asked how Sonic was doing. This could mean that Silver only feels hostile towards Sonic when he worries that Sonic might interfere with his plans to save the future. In relaxed situations, the two seem to be friendly rivals. Mephiles the Dark In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Mephiles takes advantage of Silver's gullibility and frustration at the constant resurrection of Iblis to manipulate him into releasing the monster in the past. He informs Blaze and Silver that Sonic was the "Iblis Trigger", the one responsible for releasing the Iblis onto the world, and uses his powers to send them back in time in order to assassinate him. In reality, Sonic's death would serve as the catalyst. Silver initially believed Mephiles' lies with blind faith, but his encounters with Sonic and the others began to make him question his intentions, eventually making lose all faith in him and viewing him as the enemy when discovered the truth about Mephiles. Shadow the Hedgehog The two first met in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), when Silver mistook him for Mephiles. The two ventured back in time together using a dimensional rift to learn the truth about Iblis and the Solaris Project. Shadow seems to be impressed by Silver's powers and his determination; most specifically how quickly he learns to induce Chaos Control. Keeping in mind that normally Shadow does not concern himself with other people and prefers to work alone, he takes Silver under his quills surprisingly easily when going into the past. At the same time, Silver seems slightly in awe of Shadow and by the end of their time together is much more mature. Since the events of that game were erased, they did not canonically meet until Sonic Rivals. At first, Shadow did not trust Silver's speculations about Dr. Eggman's true identity. After realizing that he was right, the two helped each other in the Meteor Base. At the end of the game, Silver referred to both Shadow and Sonic as brave. In Sonic Rivals 2, however, they're not allies; they fight each other at some points and Silver was very vocal when warning Shadow not to get in his way. They also work together in Mario & Sonic at the 2012 London Olympics to save Omochao and a Chao. In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games they have a special winning animation, with Silver posing much more aggressively than usual in an interesting attempt to mimic Shadow's stance. While they have their differences, they work together well, and Silver admires and respects Shadow. Amy Rose In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Amy mistook Silver for Sonic. Amy, who thought he was simply looking for someone, offered to help him if he would help her. Unable to deny her offer, Silver was dragged along with Amy unwillingly for a while, and found her a distraction, while Amy became his friend and promised to help him find the "Iblis Trigger". Eventually though, Silver's helpful nature kicked in and he set aside his quest momentarily to help her search through Dusty Desert. Silver's alliance with Amy ended up being only temporary, which ended once Silver found Sonic and tried to kill him. When Amy found out that Silver intended to kill Sonic, she left Silver, which disappointed him, he did seem as if he was going to call her back, but didn't upon realizing that it didn't matter, she would leave anyway. Strangely, when they meet again after Sonic dies and Mephiles and Iblis fuse, she bears no particular malice towards him for his past actions. Because of what happens at the end of the game, Silver and Amy never met. Blaze the Cat Blaze is Silver's best friend who is like an older sister to him.12 In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) exclusively, she has lived with him in his time period for a while. She works with Silver as a partner and, because she is able to sense his flames, it is she who informs him when Iblis reincarnates. They constantly work together to beat the infant Iblis back into the lava from whence it came. Silver is also emotionally dependent upon Blaze; he becomes very insecure when alone, and it is usually Blaze who helps Silver back on his feet. Before she vanishes from their world at the end of Silver's story, Blaze reveals that she always liked Silver's naivete, leaving Silver deeply saddened after he is forced to seals her in another dimension. Ironically, while Silver's main enemy is a creature called the Flames of Disaster, and controls fire, Blaze also controls fire, which is why Iblis could be sealed inside Blaze. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver respects Blaze and looks to her for guidance, validation, and emotional support. He was also one of the few who did not tease Blaze about her pyrokinesis. Aside from that, they both share the same core desire to help others and bring evil to justice at any cost, and they both pursue their goals with unwavering determination. Because they share ideals and because Blaze's logical mind grounds Silver's more emotional one, she keeps him pointed in the general vicinity of the right direction. Her maturity and focus make up for Silver's immaturity and inexperience. After the defeat of Solaris, the timeline was altered and it appears that Silver's encounter with Blaze was erased, leaving them with no personal relation or knowledge of each other. Silver and Blaze reappear together in the DS version of Sonic Colors in the 3rd mission on the Sweet Mountainwhere Silver points out how their fighting styles are similar. While Silver was not able to recall his memories of his partnership with Blaze in Sonic the Hedgehog, he was able to recall the familiar feeling of having worked together with her. In Sonic Generations, Blaze and Silver can be seen talking to each other at Sonic's birthday party, the constant changes in timelines makes hard to point the exact moment of their first encounter, or even if it happened actually. Even though the erasing of timelines left Silver and Blaze with limited personal knowledge of each other, references about their former partnership has been presented many times in the series after Sonic the Hedgehog(2006), such as in Sonic and the Black Knight where Sir Galahad and Sir Percival (Silver's and Blaze's counterparts) are described as companions and in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (DS version), where Silver and Blaze reappear together and challenge the player to a Ice Hockey and Dream Ice Hockey (Fever Hockey) game. Category:Heroes Category:Males